Little Monsters
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Murphy's expecting twins...On Halloween. :


Note: Cars fanfiction. Murphy (AKA The Crippler) and Luna are expecting TWINS and they are born October 31st. (Their names will be Andre and Lita.) According to legend, a Monster born on All Hallow's Eve will be exceptionally gifted, have foresight and be spiritually endowed. (Automa anima, soul, or equivalent of in the Cars' universe)

Chapter 1—Two Pumpkins Delivered On Hallow's Eve

I was going about my usual schedule of monster truck rally shows and had been busy

performing almost every night. By the time I idled on home, I was beat, literally and figuratively.

I knew better to stay out of Ralph's way when he took upon the Count Spatula carsona but I

couldn't avoid him tonight. At least I could get some body work done and bang the dings out of

my frame like usual, but it was nothing drastic. I was a Monster truck, for crying out loud. We

monsters face that kind of torture on a daily basis and with thick chassis like ours we can maintain

and sustain heavy damage without feeling much pain. It may look painful to the spectators but

that is usually what they come to see...Carnage, carnage, _carnage_ !

Albiet I was tired, I had been able to see Luna, who hadn't been able to come to my rallies

recently. I already knew she was expecting, and she would've come but she had been even more

tired than myself. It wasn't because she was getting morning sickness, but because she was so

gravid that it made it difficult for her to move too much. I felt a little badly about this, but she

was so excited. Every night she would whisper gently in my ear in the garage,

"We're going to be parents, Murphy ! Can you believe it ? I am anxious to see whether

they will be boys, girls or a girl and a boy. I'm hoping for a girl and a boy...The doctor said we

would be having twins !"

Those words were like glorious classic rock ballads to my ears and I myself was eager as

well. But little did I know that we would be having our children on October 31st. For a monster

truck, it was the best and luckiest day of the year to have children. It was all mythological,

legendary and folklore based, but in my heart of hearts, I wondered if it could be true. Ford only

knows.

It was Halloween and I was performing as usual. This night was cool, crisp and slightly

chilly. The fragrance of autumn leaves was fresh in the air. This was a night for monsters to

shine and we had all finished our trick or treating for the night. After the rally there would be a

huge party, and it was not to be missed. It was appropriately called "The Monster Mash" and

everyone would be dressed up. We'd have to guess who the characters behind the masks and

costumes were and receive a prize of some sort. It was always rewarding whether win or lose.

But, my opening theme music was soon halted by the frantic, exhasperated words of one of my

dear friends.

"What's the matter ? Slow down. I can't make out anything you're saying.", I said in a

calm tone in my usual voice, trying to settle my friend's nerves.

"Your wife's been taken to the hospital...she's in labor. You'd better hurry, you're about to

become a father !", my friend said, still catching his breath. I was beyond exhuberance when I

heard the terrific news. Revving up my motor, spinning my wheels in excitation, I did a quick

doughnut to please the fans and sped out of the arena as fast as I could.

I had arrived in time to the hospital to see Luna going through delivery. Fortunately, she

wasn't having too much pain in birth, and I was grateful. I hated causing anyone pain, let alone

my own lovely wife. Before I knew it, I was cradeling little Andre and Lita close to me and tears

filled my windshields. They say real men don't cry, but I beg to differ. Until you hold your own

metal and oil in your front tires, then you can never know the depth of love your heart can hold.

It was official now, I was a father of fraternal twin monsters and they were the most beautiful

trucks I had ever laid eyes on, save my wife. I knew there would be some hard times ahead

with the two little ones and work, but I wanted to be a strong father figure in their life. I would

do whatever it took to make certain that happened.

Chapter 2—Growing Up Monster

Monster trucks grow exceptionally fast, moreso than I originally realized. Mom used to tell

me stories on how I grew as a youngster but I never realized how quickly I grew from being about

two-tires high to being twenty-tires high in no time. It's not unusual for monsters to do that.

And that legend about so-called "special gifts" is actually not so much of a legend. Lita and Andre

do have abilities to wield elements. Lita was born with a fiery spirit and in her engine roars a lion.

She may seem sweet and docile but she wants to perform just like I do. Now Andre also wants

to perform and he and his sister share a psychic bond. They don't even have to communicate

verbally to know when the other is happy, sad, angry, or perhaps in trouble. The neatest thing

they can do is talk to the automas of those I have known from ages past. This would unsettle

some, but not me. I encourage it. These two are very spiritual and thanks to them, their gift is

rubbing off a bit on me. Just call me the "Automa Whisperer".

Although my new schedule was extremely busy, I took what time I could to spend with my

children. It seemed that everytime I was home, the kids grew bigger and had more stories to

share with me. I had been able to help them with homework as much as I could, but now that I

was home I would be able to get in more precious moments with my wife and kids. I loved being

around them whenever I could, but being a celebrity makes that hard at times.

Chapter 3—Why Halloween Is The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Besides the Halloween Bash, I have my childrens' birthday parties too. Right before my

eyes, they were becoming young cars. They were no longer little children, but they hadn't lost

their childlike spirits. Lita and Andre both adored parties and they really became involved in the

soul of Halloween. Both of them adored candy and the presents they received but their favorite

part was dressing up like classic movie monsters or creatures they concocted on their own. This

year, Lita was a goth and Andre pulled off a good 'Carface' lookalike. I couldn't help but chuckle

at Andre saying "Jou goddit boss.". I had a hard time not cracking a smile or laughing. They

were both precious, and I think they were well aware of that.

Halloweeen is far too short though, even if there _is_ El Dia de los Muertos. Since I'm not

Latin-Carmerican, I really can't celebrate it but I do anyway. We go through the culture and bust

open pinatas, all in celebration. But still the holiday is far too short. When it is all over, I am

back at work again, and I know Luna has to work too. The kids, though sometimes going

through scratches and dings here and there, don't get into any trouble whatsoever. They stay

away from the wrong crowd and do well in school. They are selfless and hope to become

entertainers when they become older. They know the rigorous schooling, tests, acting classes,

training and everything that is entailed but they have vowed to me that the "Crippler" legacy will

be passed on to future monsters in the future.

Chapter 4—Behind the Scenes

Present day. It's been a long day at school and work, but Luna, Andre and Lita have been

able to make it as promised. They try to never miss one of my performances. Ralph, my best

friend in the entire world, will be the focus tonight. I have heard rumors of his retirement, but

seeing how light he is on his tires, I highly doubt it. I don't think he'll be retireing for a long,

_long_ time. Besides, he's got many years ahead of him before that. It's the media that has been

fueling these lies about Ralph and that disgusts me. But he tells me just to simply ignore it. He

lets it roll off his back like a heavy, cleansing waterfall.

Ralph psychs himself up before going out into the arena, filled with a flood of blinding lights

and screaming fans. I see a hoard of fangirls who would gladly let themselves be run over by

him just so they could say they have his tireprints on their chassis. Some fans I will never

understand. And yes, there's always that creepy, gothic mortician Dark who is _beyond_ fanatical

about us, particularly me. Here I thought he would be more of a fan of Spatula, but no such luck.

I can hear the crowd roar and I see some familiar faces among the masses. I also knew we had

special guest Evel Carneval as our special guest and he would be our "halftime" show.

Pretty soon, it would be time for Monster Jam and I would have to assume my carsona again and

make my entrance.

I was always pretty convincing at being scary and intimidating but Ralph had it down to an

art. Our Monster Jam was usually brutal, but it always entertained the audience. All the makeup

I had to have put on was gone by the time halftime began. But it was to be expected. This job

wasn't for the weak, nor was it for those who were wimps. My family understood this the most of

all and they were used to seeing me get knocked around even thought they hated it. I had been

much more fortunate than others, and it was what they wanted to do as soon as they graduated.

Our breed was a forgotten one, but at least we were given respect and appreciation.

Usually by the time a show ended, we were all enervated. Even our special guest didn't know how we kept up with our work and making sure everything was in place. I was certainly

glad I didn't have that responsibility but not one ounce of effort was ever unappreciated;

especially at the end of the day. Most of the monsters that had families joined them for the

remainder of the day unless they had to be on the move. Those who had no spouses or children

hung out with their friends or went home to rest. No matter what monsters always stuck

together, even if we didn't have oil ties. We were all family, whatever brand, background, creed

or belief.

As the extra help shut everything down for the night, I chatted a bit with Evel and got his

picture with the wife and kids. Evel's a pretty normal car, despite all the insane stunts he

preforms. After a long talk, we said our goodbyes and we went our seperate ways.

Epilogue

Being a father isn't always easy, nor is it continuously enjoyable. But, it's the best job in

the world next to entertaining others. Watching the little ones grow and gain knowledge is such

a rewarding process, and my kids are taking to the whole entertainment thing quite seriously and

they've gotten involved with courses that can assist them in their careers in the future. It's a

little sad seeing them grow though. I know one day I'll have to let them go, as all parents do, but

for what time I do spend with them, I savor every moment. I know my lovely Luna does too, and

we're doing our best to be positive role models to them. In the future, which remains unknown,

we're not sure what obstacles lie on the road ahead. Yet, I am aware that we will remain a

family in any event and our Halloweeens are the most frightening, enjoyable and exciting that a

monster could ever want or yearn for. I ask you, who could want for more ?

Isane Scrawlings of The Crippler...AKA Murphy.

October 29, 2006


End file.
